


You say I killed you, haunt me then

by hartbun



Series: The ties that bind [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Ghosts, Hurt Some Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nightmares, Referenced Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: A sequel/continuation of the ties that bindBlues has nightmares
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Series: The ties that bind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You say I killed you, haunt me then

Robots didn’t typically have dreams. But then why did Blues suddenly start having them?

The red robot usually slept to conserve his energy when his core started acting up again. But ever since Bass has sacrificed his own for Blues, he hadn’t felt the need to as much. Still, sleep helped him avoid the growing loneliness he had been facing. 

Now, Blues tosses and turned every night, seeing more and more clearly the form of his former lover. If robots could sweat, he would be waking up in a cold one. Blues tore off his sunglasses, furiously wiping at his tear stained eyes. He let out a strangled sound. In the past days he’d already cried so much, he wasn’t sure how he had any tears left. His eyes wandered to the body of his partner. 

Bass has no flesh to decay, no bones to rot. And he was too heavy for Blues to be able to bury him alone. The best he could do was move him so he was laying down, and throw a blanket over him. He thought it would preserve some dignity. Blues wished he could do more. 

He considered going to see someone about repairs. He was desperate. Blues almost even went back home. But upon examining Bass’core, he realized the gravity of what had been done. 

The core itself looked as if it had taken heavy damage, it was scorched and singed. Many of the wires inside had melted, or fused together. The metal interior threatened to spill out, and maybe it would have if it hadn’t cooled and hardened. Blues was no expert, but he suspected the damage had spread throughout his whole body. The only thing he could salvage was the IC chip placed in Bass’ core. Blues was just relieved the casing around it was so protected. 

He cradled the thing. It was all he had left. Blues had no intention of losing it, but had no where to put it either. 

He held it carefully in his hands, as if it would break if he so much as set it down. He carefully traced over the casing. Blues sighed, pressing a small kiss to it. 

“I still haven’t forgiven you…” he murmured, before opening his own core compartment, and sliding the chip in next to his own. It wouldn’t be able to do anything, but at least he was able to keep a part of Bass close. 

At least that’s what he thought. Now he was having these nightmares every night. 

He could hear him so clearly. He called Blues’ name. Over and over and over. It rang through his brain and it just wouldn’t stop. 

Blues woke up, gasping hard. He clamped his hands over his ears and screamed. 

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!” He cried, curled up in a tight ball. He shook terribly, his breath coming out in gasping sobs. He missed Bass so much. It just wasn’t fair. Blues clutched at the thin blanket wrapped around him. 

“Blues,” he heard again, clear as ever. Blues’ eyes snapped open. He was awake. How was he still hearing it?

“I-I’m going crazy,” he whispered to himself. “Oh god.”

“Fuck, can you hear me?” He heard again. Blues systems filled with horror. He slowly turned to the body laying across from him. 

“N-no…this can’t be real…I’m losing it…” he said again. Something in his vision flickered. Blues gasped, closing his eyes, pressing his palms against him. 

“Stop, no no no…” he whispered repeatedly. He must have been damaged in the energy transfer as well, he thought. That must be it. 

“Just-open your eyes…” he heard the voice again. Softer this time. Blues gave in. He was tired. He slowly moved his hands away from his face, before prying his eyes open. His vision flickered again. Blues squinted. 

“N-no…” he gasped. He could see him. He could see Bass. His visage flickered, like a ghost. He was transparent. But he kneeled in front of Blues and put a hand on his shoulder like he could touch him. Blues glanced at the body. Still unmoving. 

“Shit, it’s ok…” the ghost said. Blues felt more tears in his eyes, shaking his head. 

“No it’s not ok-! What’s going on? How are you here-?” The image of Bass sighed, flickering a little. 

“You have my IC chip right? I guess that’s how...I think only you can see me though,” he explained calmly. Blues took it all in. He listened to his voice, and although he couldn’t feel his touch, the place where he made contact filled with a warmth almost. 

“I thought…nothing was supposed to happen. You’re dead…” Bass sighed. 

“My body sure is…” he muttered. “But I don’t regret it. I don’t regret a thing,” he smiled softly at Blues. Blues wished for nothing more than to be able to hug him. He reached out with a shaky hand, and surely enough it passed right through. Bass laughed a little. 

“Sorry…” he said weakly. His form flickered again, before sitting next to Blues. Blues wondered if appearing like this took a lot of energy. 

“I-I’m going to get you a new body…” he whispered. Bass glanced at him. 

“Don’t do that for me. You know you can’t trust either of our dads…” he said hopelessly. Blues shook his head. 

“I-I want you here...with me-I promise I’ll find someone to make you a new body. You saved me, now I’ll save you,” he said, filled with more determination than he’d had in a while. Bass smiled at him. The way he used to. 

“Thanks…” he whispered. Blues wished he could kiss him. “Get some rest. It takes a lot of energy from both of us for me to appear like this,” he said. Blues sighed. He didn’t realize how tired he was. 

“Fine,” he muttered, curling up on the ground. “But I’ll keep my promise...I love you, you idiot…” Bass’ form flickered again. 

“I love you too, idiot,” Bass said. He flickered one more time, and disappeared as Blues fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a series now? I dunno


End file.
